La nueva orden
by God Naruto and natsu
Summary: Issei, estaba deprimido por la partida de Irina, pero un accidente le hará ver que podía ser el héroe que quería, siendo Jedi con cuidado de no caer en el lado oscuro, casi OP Issei (no del todo), no pervertido Issei, clasificación M por posible violencia y escenas de desnudez
**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mil veces por no actualizar, estaréis diciendo ¿tío, estás muerto?, la verdad, es que me he atascado escribiendo un surtido de capítulos de todas mis historias, pero lamentablemente me ha llevado más tiempo del que debería, lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta de cuanto he faltado, pero esta idea se me ocurrió cuando vi Star Wars, el despertar de la fuerza y me quedé con ganas de escribir una historia que pueda relatar la historia de Star Wars en DXD, de verdad, denle una oportunidad**

 **Renuncia: no soy dueño de la serie Star Wars, ni del anime de DXD, eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, así que a mi ningún mérito de crearlas**

* * *

Issei estaba deprimido, muy deprimido, sus padres, le habían llevado al parque para que se despojase un poco de la partida de Irina, su mejor amiga, ella y él pasaron grandes tiempos juntos, sin embargo la tragedia les golpeó cuando sus padres tuvieron que irse a Europa por una razón religiosa, sus padres estaban preocupados, habían vuelto los abusos y los insultos a su hijo, pero normalmente y para su alivio el los olvidaba todos, pero cuando ya se pasaron de palabras para pasarse a los golpes, Issei ya reaccionaba y puso en vergüenza a un niño de tercer año de preparatoria en el suelo con solo un puñetazo, nunca se volvieron a meter con el de nuevo

Issei suspiró, ahora todos le evitaban y ninguno quería remplazar a su amigo perdido, le pareció muy impresionante, la mente cerrada y a la vez imaginaria de el ser humano, vivía en su propio mundo de sueños y que ellos son los grandes magníficos del universo, ni siquiera sabía de lo sobrenatural y se supone que son día a día gobernados por ellos, Issei volvió a suspirar, les dijo a sus padres que necesitaba darse un paseo largo para despejarse, los padres estuvieron de acuerdo, pero si no se iba demasiado lejos, y salió a pasear, parecía un niño de ocho años, pero sus preguntas le hacían incluso liar a los profesores de tal manera que siempre evadían sus preguntas

Issei estuvo andando pensando en lo suyo cuando se fue a un árbol cercano y el mismo tropezó con algo y cayó en un agujero sin fondo (digo sin fondo porque es negro), el cayó duramente sobre algo de metal, pero no se hizo daño, solo se lastimó un poco el hombro, se preguntó donde estaba, era demasiado oscuro, y cuando su mano tocó la pared, unas luces raras se encendieron, por no hablar de que encerraron a Issei en lo que parecía ser una cámara de cristal, Issei abrió los ojos en pánico por haber tocado algo que no debería, pero una máquina apuntaba a él desde arriba y con un rayo de luz, Issei recibió todos los recuerdos del Jedi-Sith perdido, el gran caballero de la orden Lord Revan

Issei gritó en dolor por todo el cuerpo, no solo en su mente, recibió todas las memorias de este caballero y también desbloqueó una energía extraña que le recorría todo el cuerpo, era doloroso, pero aguantó con ganas de ver otra vez a sus padres, la máquina desbloqueó la fuerza interna en Issei, también desbloqueó otra cosa que al parecer era de su mente, para que no corrompiese al caballero en el lado oscuro de la fuerza, la máquina duró una hora entera de eterno sufrimiento y nuestro niño se desmayó de dolor, porque ya no lo podía aguantar más

 **Dos días después**

Issei se despertó, sintiéndose más ligero y más fuerte, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, abrió los ojos y se despertó en una camilla blanca, muy rara, como las que hacen para los bebés cuando nacen, solo que mucho más grande, el se bajó de la cama con un gemido de dolor intenso y vio a un robot que se acercaba

"Issei-sama, ¿necesita algo?" pregunta el robot

Issei se quedó de piedra, ¿cómo esta máquina puede conocerle? recordó lo del rayo y después de una eternidad de dolor se desmayó, pero no recuerda nada más

"Issei-sama, tengo las respuestas que busca en la siguiente habitación, si me sigue..." dijo el robot dorado con forma humanoide pura "para introducirme, le diré que me llamo C3PO, ese era el nombre que me pusieron mis creadores, soy un robot de protocolo, listo para traducir cualquier idioma, los de la tierra son muy simples y los de los planetas más complicados, pero puedo traducirlos"

"Empezare... por el principio, usted ha sido elegido para portar el llamado 'poder fuerza' que solo pueden manejar los dioses de alto rango, los Jedi y los Sith, se estará preguntando ¿qué son? bueno, la verdad, son caballeros mucho más débiles que los dioses, pero ellos lo conocían todo sobre la fuerza base de ellos, canalizando en su respectivo lado, obtienes unos poderes u otros, vos, amigo mío, habéis sido elegido para que portéis los dos lados de la fuerza, en su respectiva unión, ahora sois como el caballero Jedi-Sith Revan, ¿qué vais a hacer ahora? ¿vais a seguir los caminos de la luz o la oscuridad?"

Issei se lo estuvo pensando, pero después de recibir los recuerdos de este impresionante personaje decidió lo que dijo

"Voy a seguir los caminos de la luz de los Jedi, pero también utilizaré los poderes oscuros" dice el futuro caballero Jedi-Sith

"Perfecto, comenzaremos su entrenamiento de inmediato, para no perder más tiempo y salir de esta sala de memorias" dice el robot de forma animada

"comencemos pues, yo quiero ver a mis padres, así que lo haré lo mejor posible" dice Issei

 **Seis meses después**

Issei, era un prodigio de la fuerza, era mucho más que eso, el realmente era un monstruo aprendiendo, a mucha velocidad y a mucho entrenamiento, ya era un perfecto caballero Jedi-Sith como Revan, C3PO lo guió en historia y en robótica así como en domótica, el hizo su sable de luz de color blanco y cuando se utilizaba como una barra, un extremo era negro y otro era blanco, Issei atribuyó más funciones como el látigo láser y el cañón blaster listo para destruir una porción de tierra como la academia Kuoh

Para robótica avanzada, hizo su primer proyecto de droide y lo llamó BB8, un robot esférico con la cabeza suspendida en su cuerpo, también empezó a crear droides de exploración y droides de defensa, así como los droides de comando y mensajeros, con su ejercito de clones también avanzó mucho, ya que algunos estaban en hibernación y despertaron al quinto mes de entrenamiento de Issei, todos le obedecieron fielmente

Cody, un clon que servía en la primera linea de los Jedi y después, los Sith cuando se promulgó la orden 66, Cody le enseñó la historia de los clones y como podría recrearlos en las salas de nacimiento, cada uno parecía un humano normal, gracias a los conocimientos de Issei en domótica y robótica de combate experto, todos iban armados de diferentes maneras, uno con un arma de destrucción de corto alcance, listo para enemigos de blindaje pesado o derrumbamiento de edificios, otro con una ametralladora blaster, y finalmente el rifle blaster normal

Issei les protegió con armaduras de las escamas de la bestia Zilo, una bestia de enormes tamaños y de muy duras placas de armadura que no lo podía atravesar ni el láser, Issei preguntó a C3PO, cómo es posible que estén allí si se supone que la bestia Zilo se extinguió, el robot dorado contesto

"La bestia Zilo, se extinguió, si, pero el canciller Palpatine, gobernador de la antigua república mandó clonar a la bestia y así pudieron suministrar las placas de su cuerpo y producirlas a gran escala"

Issei, quedó maravillado, esta enorme fábrica y centro de mando era el sitio idóneo y perfecto para iniciar así su búsqueda de la paz de todas las razas habitables en el planeta, pero no podía quedarse aquí para siempre, sabía que era hora de regresar a sus padres

 **En la residencia Hyoudou**

Hana Hyoudou, estaba llorando ante el recuerdo de Issei, hace más de seis meses que desapareció y la policía no encontró ni rastro de él, al final dieron el caso suspendido y no siguieron buscando destrozando a la pobre mujer, Akira Hyoudou, el marido, también había mostrado su desagrado, pero no sabía hacer nada más, finalmente la policía canceló el caso tachándolo como 'irresoluble', justo cuando oyeron un toque en la puerta, ellos fueron a investigar quién les estaba llamando y cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con su hijo seguido de dos personas más, su hijo iba vestido extraño, pero no preguntaron, solo abrazaron a su hijo

"Lo siento por la tardanza, pero su hijo no sabía en donde se había metido y hasta que lo sacamos de donde estaba fue mucho tiempo, cayó en una gran gruta y lamentablemente no podíamos sacarlo sin una tuneladora, pero como la cueva era inestable, tuvimos que ir despacio a despacio" informa Cody

"Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias" repite la mujer abrazando a su hijo y él la devolvió el abrazo

"Gracias de corazón, si necesitáis algo, no dudéis en preguntar" dice Akira

"No os preocupéis, simple es que os lo devolvamos, bueno, nosotros somos personas muy atareadas y necesitamos ir a nuestro trabajo, así que, hasta luego" dice el clon seguido de Cody que saludaron y justo cuando la puerta se cerró, Cody informó al centro de mando

 _"Misión cumplida"_

 **Ocho años después**

Han pasado pocas cosas en estos años, Issei siguió meditando y ampliando sus capacidades de la fuerza, así como sus capacidades de Kendo, y su estilo defensa-ataque avanzado, el combinaba ese estilo con la fuerza y se hacía imbatible, también tenía otro estilo, por si no podía usar la fuerza, el estilo Soresu, era un estilo de defensa más que de ataque y justo cuando veías una apertura en el rival, atacabas por ese lugar

Sus padres le apuntaron a Kendo viendo que tenía talento y vieron como se posicionó el primero mejor de la clase, el fue ganando medallas en Kendo y en física y química para la sorpresa de sus padres, se consideraba un prodigio, pero no avanzó más cursos de los que el ya hacía, es decir que el iba avanzando curso normalmente

Llegó a inscribirse en la academia Kuoh y aunque iba con el uniforme, tenía el manto característico de todos los Jedi, la gente le preguntaba porqué iba con ese manto, el solo respondió "para relajarme más", la gente no le volvió a preguntar, teniendo en cuenta de que sea de alguna secta o algo

Cuando llegó a las puertas vio a una multitud de gente que estaba entrando y el entró, las chicas que lo vieron con el manto empezaron a decir

"Oye, y ese, lleva un manto como de monje"

"¿No será un sacerdote?"

"Para mi que da un aire de misterio"

"Se ve tan mono en ese traje"

Esos eran los comentarios de la chicas y los chicos pasaban olímpicamente del asunto ya que no estaba captando demasiada atención

 **En clase**

La clase de 2B estaba ubicada en el pasillo a mano izquierda, las chicas parloteaban alegremente mientras los chicos comentaban animosamente todos, sobre temas al azar, por primera vez en Kuoh, no se hablaba de nada pervertido, por si fuese poco, el Sensei entró en clase y dijo que un nuevo alumno estaba en la clase, los chicos y chicas murmuraban cosas sin sentido, después de la presentación, el chico entró y las chicas se extrañaron de porqué llevaba el manto característico de monje extraño

"Me llamo Issei Hyoudou, y me gustan la meditación y saber más conocimientos de este mundo, me disgustan gente que solo satisface sus propias necesidades a costa de los demás y gente que asesina por sangre, mis sueños es llegar a ser el mejor caballero de mi orden" dice el joven extrañando más a la clase así como al profesor

"Issei-san, ¿qué quiere decir con ser el mejor caballero de su orden?" dice el profesor

"Eso es información clasificada que firmamos todos los que entramos, pero solo pudo decir que son caballeros que mantienen la paz y el orden en todo el planeta" dice Issei y las chicas se sonrojaron por tener definitivamente a un caballero en su clase, una alzó la mano

"¿Os comportáis como caballeros de verdad?" dice la chica

"Por supuesto, si somos caballeros que mantenemos la paz y a mi me asignaron aquí, ¿porqué no debería comportarme así?" dice Issei con una sonrisa que sonrojó aun más a las chicas, otra chica alzó la mano

"¿Porqué te asignaron aquí?" dice la chica

"Por la simple razón de que necesito mis estudios y esta era la academia más cercana que tenía" dice Issei y como al sensei le resolvieron todas las dudas, este dijo

"Muy bien, se acabaron las preguntas, Issei por favor, siéntate junto a Murayama en la segunda fila" dice el sensei y el Jedi se sentó junto a la chica que alzó la mano muy conforme, las otras la miraban con odio y los chicos al castaño

 **En el recreo**

Los rumores de Issei se extendieron como pólvora de ser un caballero y todas las chicas querían conocerle, lamentablemente para Issei, las trataba con cariño y paciencia, algo en lo que subió muy positívamente su popularidad, todas en poco tiempo del recreo querían salir con él, el las rechazaba diciendo que no podía decidirse por ninguna y eso solo aumentó más su popularidad como príncipe de la academia, igualando a Kiba Yuuto, el príncipe número 1 de la academia

Issei se encontraba en una roca meditando, el castaño era muy fuerte en la fuerza, Issei quiso lucirse más y empezaron las cosas a levitar de la tierra, como si el campo de gravedad fuese anulado en esa zona

Aika Kiryu se impresionó por eso, estaba escondida en los arbustos, es como si ver a un ángel hacer levitar las cosas

"Sal de allí, que te noto" dice el chico castaño haciendo salir a Aika

"¿Es por tus poderes que me notaste?" dice Aika con cara de impresión total

"¿Poderes? esto lo puede hacer cualquier humano que tenga fuerza mental en ellos" dice Issei con cara estoica y señalando algo como si fuese obvio

"¿Y porque nunca he oído hablar de eso?" dice Aika con cara estoica también

"Por la simple razón de que nuestra orden es de humanos que puedan hacer esto, normalmente se desbloquea cunado tienes 4-8 años, a partir de allí si no la has desbloqueado, no puede desbloquearse nunca más" dice el castaño

"¿Desbloquearse qué?" reta Aika

"No te lo voy a decir, por miedo a revelar el secreto de mi orden y no puedo hacer eso" dice Issei

Antes de que Aika respondiese la campana sonó y Aika se dio la vuelta, cuando volvió a darse la vuelta, Issei no estaba por ninguna parte de ser encontrado

 **Al terminar las clases**

Issei, salio de la academia siendo saludado por todas las chicas y con los chicos dándoles mirada de odio puro, antes de regresar a su clase en el recreo, el castaño vio a una chica que lo miraba con cara estoica, la fuerza le alarmó de que fuese un Sith por la cantidad de oscuridad que tenía su energía, oscuridad que posiblemente la utilizase para su beneficio propio, como todos los Siths, tenía que estar en guardia, si fuese uno de sus acérrimos enemigos, le iba a intentar matar con todo lo que tenía, tendría que tener cuidado, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando una chica de pelo oscuro y ojos negros se le presentó en la calle, con cara tímida

"P-Perdón, ¿usted es Issei Hyoudou?" dice la chica, Issei, presintió otra oscuridad, pero no el lado oscuro de la fuerza, tendría que averiguar esto

"Si, soy yo, porqué" dice el Chico desconfiado

"Le he estado observando durante mucho tiempo, me preguntaba si, yo.." murmuró algo inaudible

"¿Eh?" dice Issei

"Me preguntaba si tu..." volvió a murmurar algo inaudible

"Dímelo cuando quieras" dice paciente Issei mientras el se marchaba

"SI TU SALDRÍAS CONMIGO" dice en voz alta casi a grito la chica, Issei se paró, necesitaba observarla, así que dijo

"Sí, claro, ¿porqué no?" dice Issei y la chica se alegró

"Pues que tal el domingo, ¿te viene bien?" dice la chica

"Claro, eh..." dice Issei

"Yuma, Yuma Amano" dice la chica, Issei, sabía que estaba mintiendo, así que tuvo que asegurarse diciendo

"Está bien, ya sabes mi nombre, así que hasta entonces" se despidió de Issei

Mientras en el club de ocultismo, Rias Gremory, heredera al trono de Gremory, estaba escuchando, como su nuevo Kohai había aceptado una invitación de un ángel caído y estaba dispuesta a después, reclutarle en su nobleza, sentía un poder gigantesco dentro de él y luego un Sacred Gear igual de poderoso, tenía que tenerlo en su nobleza, lo extraño era el manto que llevaba y la forma en la que le miró cuando sus miradas se encontraron, era como si de alguna manera se llevase a muerte con él, la forma tan hostil que la miró la mando escalofríos por su columna vertebral, pero eso no le importaba, lo que le importaba era que tenía que reclutarlo como sea, había visto su actuación en el descampado y no quería perderle a Sona, bajo su cadáver, mando a su familiar a darle un panfleto que tenía una estrella de cinco puntas boca abajo para que la invocase en cuanto le matasen

"Con esto lo tendré en mi nobleza" dice Rias

"Ufufu, algo me dice que tus planes no van a salir como se quieren" dice Akeno

"Y ¿porqué?" reta Rias

"No lo sé, solo es una corazonada que tengo, la forma en la que te miró daba escalofríos, como si fueseis enemigos acérrimos, no me extrañaría nada que el se lanzase a combatirte o incluso a matarte" dice Akeno

"Bueno, si el es una amenaza para nuestra ciudad, lo despacharemos como una cucaracha" dice confiada Rias

"Yo no estaría tan segura" dice desconfiada Akeno retirándose

 **Llegada de el domingo**

Issei vino puntual a su cita, pero la chica no estaba en ninguna parte de ser vista, vino un tipo con capa extraña que no se le notaba de ser humano, e Issei rápidamente situó su brazo lentamente hacia abajo por si tenía que coger su sable láser o su pistola blaster estándar, el tipo solo le dejó un papel extraño en su mano y después se marchó, desenvolvió el papel y miró la estrella del lado oscuro confirmando sus sospechas de que sean Siths, los Gremory, pero surgieron nuevas dudas en el camino, los Siths no se delatan si no hay un motivo, ¿entonces para qué le habían dado este panfleto, él simplemente lo guardó, después lo averiguaría, cuando llegó la chica del día anterior

"Lo siento hacerte esperar tanto, pero tenía que quedarme un poco más en mi casa por razones personales" dice Yuma

"No importa, simplemente muéstrame a donde quieres llevarme" dice el Jedi

"Tenía planeado ir primero al centro comercial, después a un restaurante y después, al anochecer al parque, ¿qué te parece?" dice Yuma,

"me parece bien" dice Issei _"es el plan perfecto"_

"bien, pues vamos en marcha" dice Yuma con una sonrisa exuberante

La cita pasó de manera rápida, todo lo que fue era, regalos el uno al otro y alabanzas, luego en el restaurante, estuvieron hablando hasta que no se encontraron más que hablar y partieron al parque de noche, allí es donde Issei, le regaló una pulsera a Yuma de color rosa, cosa que la hizo sonrojar y luego continuaron al parque, allí ya era de noche y tenía en el centro del parque una fuente en donde ella empezó a actuar extraño

"Issei, quiero una cosa, antes de dar por terminada nuestra primera cita" dice la chica saliendo de su brazo y se quedó de espaldas a la fuente, quedando de frente en él

"Dí, pues" dice Issei

"¿Podrías... morir por mi?" dice Yuma e Issei dice

"Por supuesto, pero ¿tu harías lo mismo por mi?..." dice Issei abrazando a Yuma y colocando sin que ella lo viese con su fuerza la empuñadura de su sable láser en la espalda y quedando a una distancia de él

"Pues claro que no" dice y se convirtió en su forma de ángel caído

"Respuesta equivocada" dice Issei, ella lo miró un momento hasta que Issei levantó el brazo y

 **SLASH y ZAS**

Yuma sintió un dolor inconmensurable en la espalda y en el pecho y sintió como se quemaba por dentro, para cuando miró abajo se impresionó bastante de que una hoja de luz le atravesase la zona superior de la espada y entre medio de los pechos, ella tosió sangre

"No te mataré, tan solo te dejaré inconsciente" dice Issei y apagó su sable láser tirando a Yuma en el suelo, el la recogió y convocó a dos clones "llevadla a la zona de investigación y mantenedla bien atada, no podemos arriesgarnos de si era un Sith o no, pero su energía era más oscura que la de un Sith"

Los dos clones asintieron y se la llevaron a rastras, Issei miró a la fuente, juraría que había notado algo, cuando oyó

 **"AGGGGGGHHHH"** gritaron los dos clones e Issei miró para ver a tres caídos con lanzas de luz partidas y heridos llevándose el cuerpo de Yuma, a la altura que estaban ya eran inalcanzables pero se le notaban que tenían heridas graves por el vuelo, Issei sabía que no podían sobrevivir sin una transfusión de sangre por las armas tóxicas que llevaban los clones, Issei toco a los dos cuerpos de los clones y vio que estaban heridos, pero no muertos, estaban bajo un hechizo de inconsciencia, así que se los llevó a la base de nuevo

Mientras en unos arbustos cercanos Rias y su séquito habían utilizado el mejor hechizo de ocultación y aun así Issei los notó, deberían tener cuidado, pero era el mejor hechizo que tenían en su arsenal, era casi como decir que Issei era un dios, Rias, empezó a sentir que Issei era una amenaza y debía rastrear por donde se había ido, pero no lograba hacerlo, le preguntaría mañana

Mientras su séquito vio impresionado como un ser humano sabía de los planes de una caído sin conocer siquiera que era y logró asestarla un golpe casi letal con una hoja de luz venida de un cilindro de metal, casi parecía una espada láser de las que se utilizaban en Star Wars, las películas de ciencia-ficción que se utilizaban para divertir a los humanos, deberían tener cuidado de él, a lo mejor era un Jedi, o un Sith

No lo sabían pero de una cosa estaban seguros, mañana tendrán que darle respuestas quiera o no

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí termina el capítulo, comentarios buenos, por favor y lo siento de verdad, por la gigantesca espera, he tenido que estudiar mucho y encima me plagiaron los del Talk-Fiction y tuve que denunciar y hasta que pasaron los juicios fue una espera increíble, pero aquí estoy de nuevo listo para escribir y sobre las historias, anteriores, tengo un surtido de capítulos y las actualizaré todas a la vez, os lo prometo**


End file.
